


Broken Little Moon

by Azei



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Heavy Angst, Post-World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Single Parents, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azei/pseuds/Azei
Summary: Vereesa, eyes apathetic and body tense then begins to tear a new one into her oldest sister after 26 years of repeated heartbreak and pent-up emotions.





	Broken Little Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that Vereesa, my personal favourite of all 3 of the Windrunner sisters, should've yelled, screamed or even caused a scene. Her sister left her newborn half-elf kid in her arms, ran off with her love and was then gone for 26 years while she was left to deal with the broken pieces of their family and all the tragedies that seem to befall it. She needs to vent and vent she shall.

The silence was overwhelming. 

It didn't help that all Vereesa would do was stare at them, arms crossed, lips thinned and posture tense. Her beautiful blue eyes were completely unreadable and if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes glowed vividly, so bright and hauntingly familiar, she wouldn't know what her sister was feeling.

You see, if there was one thing that Alleria knew about Vereesa, it was that her eyes always seemed to glow brighter when she was overcome with emotion.

Now, since she hasn't said anything, wasn't hugging her in relief or crying tears of joy, Alleria would take an educated guess and say her youngest sister was pissed. **Majorly pissed.** And the worst part about it: Alleria hadn't the faintest clue as to why. Sure, she could've taken Vereesa's favourite brush and never gave it back before she disappeared but her little moon wasn't one to hold grudges like that.

And nothing else came to mind immediately, so no, Alleria Windrunner didn't know what she could have possibly done to offend her sister in the 40 minutes since they've been reunited after 26 years. 

"I suppose," Vereesa drawled, voice tight and unwavering. "That you don't know why I asked you to speak in private with me."

Alleria hesitated for a moment before nodding," I don't my little moon."

It was like a switch had been flipped and suddenly instead of being passive, emotions littered her sisters face like a tidal wave. Her lips pulled up into a snarl, her pointed ears pulled back defensively and her eyes light up in anger. "Don't call me that! You have no right! Not what after you did!" 

From beside her, Turalyon tensed and opened his mouth, "What could she have possibly done to offend you after being away for 26 years Vereesa?"

Her little moon was silent, her anger filled eyes trailed from her onto her lover and it broke her heart when she realized why her darling sister was so angry with her. She stood, eyes closed and put a comforting hand on her love, willing him to sit down and let her handle this. 

"Its because I left, isn't it? Because I was gone for 26 years. Is that why you are so angry with me little moon?"

Tears began to swell in Vereesa's angry blue eyes and it nearly broke her heart. All she wanted to do was sweep her up into her arms and hold her there forever, but she couldn't and now was not the time, especially since she would probably lash out at Alleria for touching her when she was so upset with her at the moment. Her thoughts of hugs and cuddles were thrown with the wind her sister began to ramble on, gesturing wildly with her hands and tears in her eyes.

"You...you left! For 26 years! And I had to pick up the broken pieces of our family each tragedy that befell us...and I'm just so tired. I'm tired and I'm tired of trying to keep myself together when everything hurts. And then you come in, after all these years, with your perfect lover and and y-you come to us and just expect Arator to know you, to accept the fact that you've been gone all his life and-ugh I don't even know anymore!" 

"Oh, little moon," 

"No! Don't 'little moon' me Alleria! You left, Sylvanas left, Rohonin left, everyone left!"

"What do you mean everyone left?"

"What do I mean? Everyone died Alleria!"

"What?" she felt like the breath was knocked out of her lungs and from her side, Turalyon's rough and calloused hand found hers and she swore she had never squeezed it harder than in that moment.

"You left me with your 3-week old son and ran off with your human lover! Sylvanas was to busy with her ranger duties to come help and I was living in Dalaran at the time. So, Rhonin and I raised Arator and everything was perfect. And then you died. You were dead to us Alleria and suddenly I was a mother of a half-elf one-year-old baby boy and all I ever did was resent you for leaving me, for leaving him! I tried, by the light, I tried to let it go! To forgive you but it got harder every time Arator looked at me and asked me if his parents loved him and if so, why weren't they there. Our own people and even some humans wouldn't accept him, a half-elf. He would come home with bruises and tried to tell me he deserved it!"

" To this day, despite a loving family, he doesn't think he should even exist because they saw his ears and his eyes before they saw his heart and he's only ever been amazing! He is the greatest thing in my life besides my sons and I am proud when he introduced me as his mom, as the woman who raised him. And you left him to deal with that...you left him to face a world where words can hurt him because you weren't there! And I can't help...I can't...because I'm not his real mother, no matter how much I want him to be, you are. And I can't help him when what he needs is his mom."

"Vereesa..." Alleria mumbled, tears shining in her eyes and her grip in her love's hand stronger than ever as he squeezed back.

"And then, when he was 12, the Scourge came. And Lordaeron fell but we never believed it and like fools, we ignored the signs until finally, they arrived at Quel'thalas's doorstep."

"No!" 

"90% of our population died. Our entire village was overrun, grandfather had to kill uncle...he had turned into one of the undead and so many others in our family fell. Grandfather managed to escape, but he later died after setting our village ablaze...I was visiting some of our friends with Arator in Silvermoon that day. Arthas strode in with his undead and boasted the death of Silvermoon's Ranger General to us. He killed our sister!"

"No, not Sylvanas! Light no!"

"But he didn't even let her die in peace, he claimed her soul in the blade Frostmourne and raised her as a banshee... and then our king battled him till his dying breath. When he fell, Lor'themar took control and had Rommath and the others open portals to Dalaran...I lost almost everyone I ever knew and loved that day...I almost lost Arator to that undeath...we thought we were safe in Dalaran. But Arthas...he came for Jaina and her city. We had to leave, so many good people died that day and everything just continued to fall apart."

Vereesa sniffled and tried to wipe a tear that ran down her cheek when Alleria beat her to it. She thought it was a good sign when Vereesa didn't immediately bat her hand away."Life continued and I thought things were getting better. I had the twins, Rhonin and I were happy and Arator was growing up nicely...then we got news on Sylvanas. She had managed to break free of Arthas' control and gain her body again, but she was dead...and she changed. She no longer held any love for Quel'thalas and instead became apart of the Horde, known as the Banshee Queen and ruled all of the Forsaken left over in the aftermath of the Lich Kings reign."

"She's undead?"

"Yes, and just like you, she left me and what little was left of our family in pursuit of Arthas, whom she became obsessed with killing. When she heard of his death, not by her own hand, she tried to kill herself but the Valkyrie wouldn't let her...she gained new goals. One being the new leader of the Forsaken...she eventually joined the Horde. Recently, though, she became the Warchief after Vol'jin of the Darkspear tribe was killed in battle against the legion."

"You said Rhonin left you? How? That man loved you more than life itself!"

"Alleria," her little moon started to sob." He died. "

Turalyon placed a hand on Vereesa's shoulder and she looked up at him, eyes shining with tears and filled with such anguish that it broke her heart more than it could today. "How? What happened?" he asked.

Vereesa wailed again before she spoke, her voice, always so steady and calm, cracking as she did," After Dalaran fell, Jaina Proudmoore built a city in Kalimdor, Thermore. During Warchief Garrosh Hellscream's reign, he dropped a mana bomb on her city. Rhonin realized Jaina was still in Theramore and he left, trying to save her and ended up getting caught in the blast!"

"He left me, he left our sons and Arator. Just like Sylvanas and you did. You left me Alleria, you left me to pick up the broken pieces of our family a-and.."

"...I'm broken Alleria."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this to get over my writer's block. Flames are welcome, this is not my best work, far from it, I just needed to get it out of my head or else I'll never get to finish my White Pawn's Knight Series


End file.
